iStill Love You
by TotalSeddie
Summary: We all knew this day would come, Carly&Freddie finally go on a date to figure out their true feelings for each other. But things change when Sam secretly goes on their date & ruins it. Will Sam finally admit she loves Freddie? SEDDIE! & some creddie


**A/N: Hellos Peeps what's up? Now I just thought I explain a few things before you start reading this story. I'm sure some of you guys have heard the rumors about there being an episode in iCarly season 4, well it's not a real episode. But I thought the story line was good and I used it to my own advantage. Hope you like. (:**

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR TOY STORY 3! JUST THOUGHT I WOULD CLEAR THAT UP!

Freddie had never been the _'ladies man' _before. He had always been the nerd that no girl ever noticed, but iCarly did a lot for him. One thing it did, was make every girl seem to have a crush on him. He was the iCarly heart throb. But for as long as he had known Carly Shay, he had 'loved' her. Him and Carly, were like the modern day Steve and Laura. **(A/N From Family Matter) **kinda. Who would have thought that him and Carly would actually get together one day thanks to iCarly? Thanks to that viewer who told Carly to dress in a bunny suit and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar. And who would have thought he would have called it all off Thanks to the one girl who hated him. Samantha Puckett.

-****

_"Maybe when this whole hero thing wears off, and you still want to be my girlfriend, I'd be really stoked about it…"_

Was a phrase that would someday have to be discuss between Carly Shay and Freddie Benson and today was the day..

**(The following dialogue was based of a post taken from Dan Schinder's blog and no copyright is intended! Check out his blog at )**

"Freddie…" Carly said as she walked back and forth in her living room. She was nervous of where this conversation was headed because she and Freddie had not talked about their _'relationship' _since January of 2010.

"Look… You promised that you would never fall _in _love with me till…" Carly began to say.

"I never said I was in love with you…" Freddie said interrupting her.

Carly was in shock… but she didn't know why. She always wanted Freddie to move on but not like this. She didn't really want to think of who he really loved. The only thing going through her mind was how stupid she was. She wasn't quite sure of her feelings towards Freddie yet, but she thought that she might still be in love with him.

"Wait… what?" Carly said. But that was all she really could say, since she was in totally awe. "If you're not in love with me… who are you in love with?"

Carly and Freddie just stood looking at each other for a few minutes. It was very quite neither of them knew what to do… it was awkward, and they were both waiting for someone to come bursting through the doors to save them from this conversation, but no one did.

"I… I… I still love you Freddie…" Carly said as her cheeks turned hot pink and she starred at the floor.

"You wanna go out?" Freddie said breaking the silence.

"What?" Carly said in shock, even though she heard what Freddie said… she wanted to hear him say it again.

"Do you… want to go one a date with me? We could go see Toy Story 3, and then go to the groovy smoothie and hang out?" Freddie said awkwardly. He always imagined asking Carly out and there being a slight chance of her saying yes. But he never thought it would feel like this.

"Sure…!" Carly said… then she did one of her cute flirty smiles.

Freddie and Carly were going out on a date, this was what Freddie always wanted. But there was still something that didn't feel right about it, he never actually got a chance to tell Carly who he loved. He knew if he did, the date would be off… And half of his heart didn't want the date to be off… but then again the other half of his heart did… because the other half belonged to…

Just then Sam bursted through the door…

"Hey guys, whatca doing?" Sam asked as she jumped down on the coach.

There was something in Freddie's mind that wished she had only come a few minutes before. Before Carly ever said she might still love him…

**A/N: So how'd you like the 1****st**** chapter? I tried to have mystery, seddie, and something that would make you crave more. I hope I did all that, and if I get good reviews back I'll update it really soon. Please leave comments below! ****And also be sure to check out my other fanfic iSpencer. ****(; Thanks! ~Anna**


End file.
